


The Worn Out Dancing Shoes

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray solves a mystery and gets an unexpected reward</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worn Out Dancing Shoes

Ray signaled the innkeeper for another round of ale, then gestured for the old man to continue his story. It was late and they were the last two customers in the pub.

"Last call," the innkeeper warned as he thumped the steins down onto the table. "My boy will give you a ride William."

The old man nodded his thanks and took a long draw of his new drink before continuing with his story. "It's foolishness. Seven men jailed already, and the King and court aren't one bit closer to solving the mystery. Their daughters still wake up every morning with worn out dancing shoes and no memory of how they got that way."

"But the reward is still on offer? A man's weight in jewels if he uncovers the truth of the matter?"

"And his foolish self thrown in jail if he doesn't. You don't look like a fool, young man."

"That's because I'm not." Ray pushed his untouched glass towards the old man and thanked him as he stood. He settled the tab with the innkeeper before heading upstairs to the room he'd rented for the night.

In the small but comfortable room, Ray reviewed the man's story and compared it to other versions he'd heard in his travels. He'd dismissed it as foolishness at first but now he wasn't so sure. Either way, acquiring his weight in jewels was very tempting.

By the time he turned out the light he'd already decided to present himself to the king

*****

"Your room." The King's advisor served as escort, talking as fast as he walked. By the time he left Ray alone, he'd covered the terms of the challenge - including the reward for success and penalty for failure. He'd also gone over the facts of the worn-out dancing shoes and presented Ray with a leather folder containing a hand-written copy of those notes.

Ray reviewed the information twice, a quick scan followed by a slower, more deliberate read, seeking out any hidden or overlooked details.

The facts were sparse: the king's two daughters as well as a number of daughters from aristocratic families around the city were waking up every morning with their dancing shoes worn to ribbons. They reported no memory of having left their beds at night, nor did they complain of the sore feet one would expect after dancing for hours.

Ray set the notes aside and decided to take a nap so he'd be alert that evening - the first of three that he'd been allotted to solve this mystery.

*****

Ray accepted the cup of mulled wine with thanks and saluted the lovely princess who'd brought it to him in person. He sipped at it, considering the quality and finding it excellent.

"Drink it all," Princess Marie urged him, her eyes bright and smile wide. She was the older of the princesses at 20, and clearly used to having her words obeyed.

Ray smiled politely and continued to sip the wine.

They remained, watching each other warily under increasingly strained politeness. Finally, Marie was content that Ray had drunk half of the glass of wine and she took her leave.

Ray waited several seconds before spitting the last mouth of wine back into the glass and then tipping the contents down the sink in his private bath. Next door he could hear the muffled voices of the princesses talking. The king had moved them both into one large suite for security right after the worn out dancing shoes began to appear.

Ray felt a little light-headed and fumbled when he reached for the small vial he carried in his pocket. Uncapping it, he held it under his nose and inhaled, wincing at the strong odor. It was one of several special items Laila had supplied him with when he decided to take on the mystery of princesses' shoes.

Putting the vial away, he used his handkerchief to wipe away the moisture from his stinging eyes. Laila's potion was strong but it did its job - the fuzziness in his head was gone and he was fully alert. However, he wasn't about to let the princesses know that. He slumped into the comfortable armchair and closed his eyes, feigning sleep just as the door opened slowly. Ray waited until the soft footsteps were almost at his side before letting out a loud snore. He kept his body relaxed and still until the footsteps receded and the door closed.

Waiting for a count of 100, he then opened his eyes slowly and took a careful look around the room while pretending to be only half awake. Satisfied that he wasn't being observed, he quickly moved to his travel bag and extracted another of Laila's special offerings. The potion, combined with a seemingly simple black cloak served to make him invisible. With this, he could conceal himself in the princesses chamber and uncover the secret of the worn out shoes.

Pulling the hood of the cloak over his head, he slipped out into the corridor and pressed himself against the door to the princesses room. It was quiet and there was no light showing under the door. Taking a breath, Ray eased the door open and slipped inside, undetected.

While his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he scanned the room and knew that something was amiss. The beds were untouched, the bedding smooth, and there was a faint light from one of the inner rooms - one he guessed to be their dressing room. He was about to move towards it when the door opened and Musette, the younger woman emerged, elegantly dressed and fussing with her necklace.

"Hurry up!"

Ray shifted back as Marie came looking for her younger sister. There were only two years difference in their age but Musette's smaller frame and impish smile made her seem even younger.

"My necklace won't fasten... Ah! Got it." Musette danced over to her sister with a laugh. "Let's go already. Mustn't keep our gentlemen waiting."

Marie sighed and shook her head, but she was smiling as she moved to the foot of her bed and gave the knob on the right side of the footboard a three-quarter turn, clockwise, then a quarter-turn counter-clockwise.

"Take me to the party," she commanded, although Ray wasn't sure if it was part of the spell, or just her impatience. Beside her Musette giggled and stepped back as large rectangular section of the floor slid back to reveal a staircase leading down into a lighted tunnel.

Marie went first with the manner of someone very familiar with the path. Musette followed a few steps behind, chattering about her new dress and wondering if her gentleman would like it. Ray waited as long as he dared before following them.

The stairs led to a tunnel that they followed for several minutes before arriving at an underground river and a pair of young gentlemen, waiting beside their moored boats.

"Your highnesses," the men bowed in tandem and then reached for their chosen lady's hand to brush a kiss against it before helping them into the boats.

Ray hesitated a moment before choosing Marie's boat. Both men were handsome, and well-dressed, but Marie's companion was tall and broad-shouldered while Musette's was slender and seemed less likely to be able to row a boat containing three people. As it was, Marie's companion, Gerard, complained several times that the boat was surprisingly difficult to navigate.

When they finally arrived at their destination there were servants waiting. They assisted the couples out of the boats and took over while the young nobles followed a brightly lit tunnel that sloped upwards and led directly to a set of large, ornate doors. Doormen opened them as they approached and the couples walked right into a conservatory full of exotic plants and trees.

As they made their way towards the lights and music, Ray took a moment to study the greenery; some of these plants were familiar from his days in Morocco but many more were unfamiliar. He was especially taken by small bush with tiny jewel-like fruit and couldn't resist taking one.

The music changed and he glanced towards the brightly lit room where he could see couples talking and dancing. Navigating carefully around the plants and people he moved in to explore the house and try to identify the host. It turned out to be easier than he expected.

The man was tall and thin but well-built, draped carelessly in an oversized chair that resembled a throne centered on a platform to the left of the dance floor. Ray moved along the wall carefully, studying the familiar features of the man he had met on several occasions. Lord Azura's silver hair was longer but tied back, and he wore the garb of a wealthy aristocrat. He'd obviously improved his fortunes since Ray had last seen him.

The sight of his old acquaintance sent Ray into a corner, desperately trying to calm himself. His first impulse was to reveal himself, to be reintroduced to the man he'd once admired as a rogue, but there was something different about Azura, something hard and calculating about the man that Ray didn't understand. Against his every desire, Ray decided to wait and watch before he did anything rash.

The room was more crowded now and Ray had to move or risk being bumped into and trod upon. Spying a balcony on the next floor, he carefully made his way towards the stairs, grateful once again for his dear Laila and her knowledge of potions and spells. She'd been minutes away from death for witchcraft when he saved her, and she'd repaid him tenfold since, becoming his close confidant in the process.

The second floor mezzanine proved more interesting than Ray had expected. It provided an excellent view of he ballroom and most of the activities there, including the liaisons in dark corners. It also featured a number of doorways that apparently led to bedchambers. He'd stumbled upon this fact when the Princess Marie and Gerard, her companion from the boat, stumbled out of one, rumpled and giddy.

Ray moved carefully along the balcony listening at each door and finding many of the rooms already occupied. He'd made his way all the way to the last door and was ready to bypass it - having heard enough. The sound of weeping changed his mind.

After listening for several long minutes, he cast a glance around and down. When he was sure that no one was looking, he tried the door. He wasn't surprised to find it locked, but the quick use of his favorite lock pick and he was inside the room. From the placing of the doors, he'd expected this room to be larger than the rest, but he was surprised how decadent it was. He was even more surprised by the sight of a pale body huddled in a corner, wearing only a heavy iron collar around his neck, the chain trailing across the carpeted floor towards the bed.

"Who... Is someone there?" The captive lifted his pale blond head to reveal a tear-streaked face and the most amazing pair of amethyst eyes. Ray pressed himself against the wall, overwhelmed by a spike of pure want.

"Azura?" The voice was soft, tentative, but there was a undertone of determination and the shoulders straightened.

Ray stared, spellbound for a moment. When he returned to his senses, this lock pick was in his hand and he was two steps away from the blond.

"Hold still while I free you," Ray whispered roughly. The closer he got to those glorious amethysts, the more he needed them. Hang the King and his mystery, hang the princesses and their secret dalliances. This man was more important.

"Why can't I see you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother - haven't you read your fairy tales?" Ray couldn't help but tease the man; his confusion was delightful. The collar opened and Ray caught it before it could fall and make a sound.

The blond blinked in confusion and rubbed his badly chaffed neck. He recoiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. I'm going to help you. Can you stand?" Ray didn't wait for an answer - he gripped the blond's arm and pulled him upright, holding on until the man found his feet.

"You'll need clothes." Ray was already heading towards the wardrobe where he found several suits that were obviously meant for the blond. The rest were meant for a larger man.

"Hurry and dress. We've got to find a way to get you out of here before the party ends."

"Sooner. I'm to be presented at the end of the evening."

"Presented?"

"Rented out to the highest bidder. The servants will be up soon to prepare me."

Ray swore under his breath and resumed his search of the room, stopping by the windows and estimating the chances of getting the other man safely to the ground. His pale skin and soft hands marked him as an aristocrat - likely one that was only suited for idleness and gossip.

"Is it clear?" The man was dressed and surprisingly calm for plotting a dangerous escape with an unseen person.

"Yes, but I need..." Ray scanned the room wildly, looking for something small he could carry back with him as proof for the king. He glanced over at his new companions and realized he had everything he needed. A commotion beyond the door spurred him into action.

"Let's go." The blond had already opened the window and gone out onto the ledge. Without waiting for Ray he lowered himself down carefully off the side, his feet just managing to catch the topmost branches of a convenient tree. He slipped and slid downwards for a few heart-stopping seconds until he managed a more secure position on a thicker branch. Ray caught a flash of movement -possible a wave - and took that as a signal to move. He dropped down into the tree and stilled for a moment, catching the sounds of shouting in the room they'd just left. He looked up and caught a glimpse of a servant looking out the window in search of the escaped man.

Finally the servant retreated and Ray climbed the rest of the way down until he landed in a crouch beside the blond who was hiding in the shadows, waiting.

"Not much time," Ray said as he removed his cloak and wrapped it around the other man.

Without the cloak, Ray was still invisible except in strong light. But it provided some measure of concealment for the other man, most importantly by casting his bright hair and pale skin into shadow.

At a silent signal from Ray, both men stood and moved quickly and quietly away. They'd only gone a short distance when someone spotted Florian's movement.

"Run!" Ray commanded, grabbing the man's hand. He dropped it soon enough seeing his companion was keeping pace. They reached the boats with Azura's guards close behind them, but managed to keep a slight lead when the blond stole all the oars while Ray untied the boat.

They rowed fast with no time for conversation or even for considering how odd it must seem to have an oar wielded by invisible hands.

"Where are we going?" The blond gasped once they'd had a large enough lead that all sounds of their pursuers had faded.

"The palace."

"Oh." The blond sounded almost disappointed. "You're a treasure seeker them."

"Not exclusively. It's more of a hobby." Ray grinned over at the man and added. "Count Ray Balzac Courland, in the flesh. More or less."

"Florian du Rochefort." Florian frowned, rowing several strokes before asking, "Are we related?"

"Distant cousins probably." Ray assured him. "I think all the aristocrats in Paris are related by now."

"Most likely," Florian laughed, then gave out an almost cry of relief as their dock came into view.

"Quickly, let's get you to the king. He can give you protection."

"Can he? I was sold to Azura to pay off family debt. It was a legitimate sale." Florian climbed out of the boat looking worried. "I may have brought great trouble to your household, Lord Courland."

"Anyone I rescue gets to call me Ray. Now inside, quickly, so I can become visible again -a necessity if we're to see the king."

Fifteen minutes later a visible Count Courland was granted an audience with the king. He'd introduced Florian and was in the middle of his tale when a page arrived, informing the kind that Lord Azura was requesting an audience.

"Your majesty, please," Ray said urgently. "I've solved your mystery - your daughters wear out their shoes dancing at Lord Azura's parties. He has sons and daughters of nobles from all over the city ensnared, luring them to his secret parties where he can use them to his benefit, either by forcing family alliances, or by less honorable means. As my reward, I ask that you transfer Florian's debt from Lord Azura to me and make similar arrangements for the other noble sons that Lord Azura claims."

"Done." The King pronounced gladly. "And you shall have a chest of jewels as my personal thanks for freeing my daughters. Go now, my guards will show you and Florian to your rooms for what's left of the night and bring you breakfast in the morning."

Ray and Florian rose and bowed, leaving quickly so they would be out of sight before Lord Azura was allowed into the room. Once they were alone, they moved silently and awkwardly around each other, overwhelmed by the events of the day.

"Lie down already," Ray finally snapped, irritated by Florian's nervous pacing. "You're safe. No one will harm you here, so rest. It's nearly morning, you must be exhausted."

Florian promptly obeyed, his head bowed. He was obviously used to following orders. Ray just sighed, giving in to his fatigue and his desire to see the other man calm.

"Lights out," Ray said as he climbed into the large bed, leaving plenty of room between himself and Florian. "We'll need to have some sleep if we're to get you settled into your new rooms at my house tomorrow. You'll have a suite in the east wing that overlooks the garden. I'll send a message first thing in the morning to have it prepared for you. We can shop for a few necessities on the way home."

"You don't have do all this for me," Florian said quietly. "I have no way to repay you, no prospects for employment. There's very little I'm suited for, other than the other than the life of an aristocrat."

"You can write, surely? And read? Do sums?"

"Of course."

"Then you shall assist me with secretarial work. I loathe correspondence, from now on it's your responsibility. Now lie down and be quiet. If you won't sleep, at least you can let me rest."

"Of course," Florian stammered, quickly complying with Ray's orders. He held himself rigid, afraid to move and disturb his new benefactor. After a long while, Ray shifted and reached out to Florian, resting a hand on his arm. The warmth soothed Florian and slowly he relaxed until he finally drifted off to sleep.

When he woke in the morning, the first thing Florian saw was Ray's smile.


End file.
